dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portal: Movies/@comment-9062666-20191108055819
On this wiki what qualifies being a television movie. I've noticed there are several multi part television episodes that could be considered TV movies but are not on here. For instance: *Every episode from the first two seasons of the 60s Batman show and and four multi-part episodes from the third season. *The Adventures of Superboy (live-action series) :*Bizzaro... the Thing of Steel/The Battle With Bizarro :*Rebirth: Part 1/Rebirth: Part 2 :*To Be Human: Part 1/To Be Human: Part 2 *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman :*Barbarians at the Planet/The House of Luthor :*I Now Pronounce You.../Double Jeopardy/Seconds :*Through a Glass, Darkly/Big Girls Don't Fly/Lord of the Flies/Battleground Earth :*The People vs. Lois Lane/Dead Lois Walking :*Meet John Doe/Lois and Clarks :*The Lex Files: A Lois & Clark Movie which consists of the episodes: ::*Faster than a Speeding Vixen ::*Shadow of a Doubt ::*Voice from the Past *Human Target (2010 series) :*Christopher Chance/Ilsa Pucci *Arrow :*Genesis/Monument Point/Lost in the Flood/Schism :*Docket No. 11-1941-73/The Ties That Bind/Life Sentence :*Confessions/Living Proof/You Have Saved This City *The Flash :*Who Is Harrison Wells/The Trap/Grodd Lives/Rogue Air/Fast Enough :*The Man Who Saved Central City/Flash of Two Worlds :*Versus Zoom/Back to Normal/Rapture/The Runaway Dinosaur/Invincible/The Race of his Life :*Shade/Killer Frost :*Borrowing Problems from the Future/Dead or Alive :*I Know Who You Are/Cause and Effect/Infantino Street/Finish Line :*Think Fast/We Are The Flash :*All Doll'd Up/The Icicle Cometh/O Come, All Ye Thankful :*Gone Rogue/The Girl With the Red Lightning/Legacy *Supergirl :*Strange Visitor From Another Planet/Bizarro/For the Girl Who Has Everything :*Manhunter/World's Finest/Mryiad/Better Angels :*The Adventures of Supergirl/The Last Children of Krypton/Welcome to Earth :*Luthors/Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk :*City of Lost Children/Resist/Nevertheless, She Presisted :*Dark Side of the Moon/Not Kansas/Make it Reign/Battles Lost and Won :*Will the Real Miss Tessmacher Please Stand Up?/Red Dawn/The Quest For Peace *Legends of Tomorrow :*White Knights/Fail-Safe/Star City 2046 :*Leviathan/River of Time/Destiny/Legendary :*Out of Time/The Justice Society of America/Shogun :*Legion of Doom/Turncoat :*Fellowship of the Spear/Doomworld/Aruba :*Guest Starring John Noble/The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly *Pilot movies :*Human Target (1992 Pilot) :*Smallville (2001 Pilot) :*Birds of Prey (2002 Pilot) :*Global Frequency (2005 Pilot) :*Human Target (2010 Pilot) :*Arrow (2012 Pilot) :*Gotham (2014 Pilot) :*The Flash (2014 Pilot) :*Supergirl (2015 Pilot) :*iZombie (2015 Pilot) :*Legends of Tomorrow 2 Part Pilot (2016) :*Preacher (2016 Pilot) :*Lucifer (2016 Pilot) :*Krypton (2018 Pilot) :*Swamp Thing (2019 Pilot) :*Doom Patrol (2019 Pilot) :*Pennyworth (2019 Pilot) :*Batwoman (2019 Pilot) *Static Shock :*A League of Their Own: Part 1/A League of Their Own: Part 2 *The Zeta Project :*Wiered: Part 1/Wired: Part 2 *Justice League :*The Enemy Below: Part 1/The Enemy Below: Part 2 :*War World: Part 1/War World: Part 2 :*Fury: Part 1/Fury: Part 2 :*Legends: Part 1/Legends: Part 2 :*Injustice For All: Part 1/Injustice For All: Part 2 :*A Knight of Shadows: Part 1/A Knight of Shadows: Part 2 :*Metamorphosis: Part 1/Metamorphosis: Part 2 :*Twilight: Part 1/Twilight: Part 2 :*Tabula Rasa: Part 1/Tabula Rasa: Part 2 :*Only A Dream: Part 1/Only A Dream: Part 2 :*Maid of Honor: Part 1/Maid of Honor: Part 2 :*Hearts and Minds: Part 1/Hearts and Minds: Part 2 :*A Better World: Part 1/A Better World: Part 2 :*Eclipsed: Part 1/Eclipsed: Part 2 :*The Terror Beyond: Part 1/The Terror Beyond: Part 2 :*Secret Society: Part 1/Secret Society: Part 2 :*Hereafter: Part 1/Hereafter: Part 2 :*Wild Cards: Part 1/Wild Cards: Part 2 *Batman: The Brave and the Bold :*The Siege of Starro: Part 1/The Siege of Starro: Part 2 *Young Justice :*Usual Suspects/Alud Acquaintance *DC Super Hero Girls :*Sweet Justice: Part 1-4 *Wild C.A.T.S. :*Endgame: Part 1/Endgame: Part 2